Be My Bride, Love
by Dark Mind of the American Teen
Summary: Esme lived a happy life in a small town. She grew up & she had to marry-& not to her ideal man, a doctor named C. Cullen. But while her husband was away fighting in WWI, she fell in love w/ vampire named Damon Salvatore..& he wished her baby was his own..
1. Chapter 1

Pre-story

Courtesy of _The Official Illustrated Guide _with some minor alterations of course ^^ so it might seem a tiny bit familiar at first...

I think it's weird how when I type "Carlisle" I say it Car-li**s**le but when I say it aloud I say it correctly, Carlile, without the 's'.

I wrote this while I was in Mississippi this summer. Glad to be back in the Valley of the Sun.

To all my VSM readers, I'm working I swear! TGC readers..it's kind of hard because no matter how hard I try, in my mind Emma and Rebekah are sort of existing as one person so..I'm trying to work that out.. Don't give up on me!

...A DamonxEsme fic

Be My Bride

Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen

DOB: 1895... DOT: 1921, age 26

COLOR: BROWN

PD: "Esme has a heart-shaped face. Her body is small and slender, but curvy."

"Esme Ann Platt grew up on a farm outside St Columbus, Ohio. As a child, she lived a happy life, although in her teen years she found it hard to conform to the behavior that was expected of a respectable young lady at the time.

In 1911, Esme fell and broke her leg while climbing a tree. The local doctor was away, and she ended up being treated by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Although she mentioned it to no one at the time, meeting Carlisle affected her deeply. He was unlike anyone she had ever met- genuinely thoughtful, and truly interested in what she had to say. Unfortunately he was in town only briefly and soon left, but she never forgot him.

Esme's friends began to marry, and before long she was the only one still unwed. Esme wanted to fall in love herself, but she never found anyone who measured up to her memory of Carlisle. Esme tried to persuade her father to allow her to pursue a teaching position in the west, but he didn't think it was respectable for a lady to live alone in the son of a family friend who wanted to marry her. Several years Esme's senior, Charles Evenson held a good prospects. Esme was indifferent to Charles, but not opposed to him, so she agreed to the marriage to please her father.

Esme quickly discovered that the marriage was a mistake; Charles's public face was very different from his private one. He physically abused. It was around this time that Damon Salvatore came into town and took interest in Esme; he began watching her.

Esme's parents rejected her plea for asylum; they counseled her to be a "good wife" and keep quiet. When Charles left to fight in WWI, it was an enormous relief.

Esme and Damon met during Charles's absence, and instantly made a connection. Steadily they fell deeply in love and dreamed about running away together. Esme knew Damon was different, but did not fear him.

When Charles returned unscathed in 1919, it was nightmare.

Soon after his return, Esme became pregnant with Charles's child. The baby, aside for her desire to elope with Damon, was Esme's motivation to escape. She would not bring a child into Charles's home. Esme ran away and went to stay with a cousin in Milwaukee, Wisconsin; Damon followed her. When her husband discovered her whereabouts, she fled to Ashland, Wisconsin where she posed as a war widow and stayed with Damon. In order to support herself (refusing Damon's attempts to spoil her), Esme pursued her old dream of being a school teacher.

Esme began building a life for herself and her baby. She loved the unborn child more than her own life, to Damon's dismay. Damon wished it could have been his.

But two days after her son was born, he died of lung fever. (Damon did not heal her son, it is one of his darkest secrets) Feeling as if she had lost everything, Esme walked to a cliff outside of the town and jumped before Damon could stop her.

Damon found her body and desperately tried to heal her or turn her with no luck. He came across Carlisle and left her body with him and fled in despair and disappeared.

Esme regained consciousness in excruciating pain. Despite the pain, Esme was amazed to see Carlisle again, not sure if she was in heaven or hell. When the transformation was over, Carlisle explained that he'd turned her into a vampire in order to save her life. Esme was not as upset as he had expected.

She wondered if this meant she was like Damon now. Adjusting to her new vampire nature had its challenges, and there were times when the call of human blood was too strong for her to resist; still, she was happy to be with the man she's always idolized, though Damon always lingered in her thoughts. What had happened to him? Was he happy and safe somewhere, or still grieving over her death? Her youthful crush for Carlisle transitioned into full-fledged love, and rivaled that of her affection for Damon.

Before long, Carlisle and Esme married. She never lost her maternal instincts, and as the oldest of the Cullens, she automatically fell into a mothering role with Edward and, later, the other members of the family.

Damon always lingered in the back of her mind, but she never told Carlisle of any of her children of her love Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION HUNGER GAMES FANS! I HAVE COME ACROSS INFORMATION FROM THE SKRIPT OF THE FRIST MOVIE. **A CLASSMATE OF MINE WHOM I WILL NOT NAME OBTAINED A COPY OF THE MOVIE SCRIPT FOR THE MOVIE AND DECIEDED TO BRAG ABOUT IT. SINCE WE WERE IN LAUNGUAGE ARTS CLASS, THE CLASS DEMANDED SHE READ THE FIRST LINE OF THE SCRIPT AT LEAST. THE FIRST OFFICIAL DIALOUGE IS "CLAUDIUS TEMPLESMITH" SAYING THE WORDS "OH THAT'S TOO BAD**."**

WE HAVE REASON TO BELIEVE (ONLY OUR TEACHER GOT TO LOOK AT THE ACTUAL DOCUMENT) FROM WHAT WE WERE TOLD THAT CLAUDIUS IS TALKING ABOUT THE GAMES AND THE GAMES ARE ALREADY BEGINNING AT THE START OF THE MOVIE? WHAT DOES THIS MEAN FOR THE MOVIE?

FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER DarkMindDelena FOR MORE INFO ABOUT THE ABOVE TOPIC AND THE BELOW TOPIC AS WELL AS OTHER INFORMATION.

Now that I've gotten that off my chest, the next chapter of Be My Bride, sorry for the introduction if you are not a HG fan.

1909, age 13

"ESME_" Such a pretty name, don't you think? And I am a very lucky girl because that name "_ESME_" belongs to _me_. My full title is _Esme Anne Platt. _See my pretty cursive? I work hard to perfect a delicate hand. Mama says it is most important to have a ladies' delicate hand, for a true lady can write in perfect, elegant cursive. Of, course, being "ladylike" is not so appealing to me. I like to play rough, although I cooperate with my lessons. WHO SAYS TOMBOYS CAN ALSO HAVE PRETTY HANDWRITING?_

_Life is good here on my families' farm outside of Columbus. I find myself with a smile plastered on my face everyday at least once. I can't help but think there's so much to look forward to in my young life, although I am on aware of what those things may be._

_1911, age 16_

_Today, I fell and broke my leg while climbing that old tree in the side yard. It hurt like Hades! (Excuse my language Mama) I ended up being treated by a lovely man named Dr. Carlisle Cullen because the local doctor was away. Dr. Cullen fixed me up good, and he is unlike anyone I have ever met- genuinely thoughtful and truly interested in what I, a little farm girl, have to say. I fear I may be developing a small crush on the man. So handsome.. The way of his words, the way he speaks to me so gently. I hope I can, someday, marry a man just like him (if not himself!)._

_Sadly, he left town two days later, so soon! And mother offered him board in our estate (I believe Mother was aware of my fondness of him), but he refused. He had only been in town for a week, but I never forgot him._

_1912_

_All my friends are being wed. Left and right, parents send their girls off and now I am the only one but without a husband. Marriage scares me, and the boys are all grown up now in this town. And none of them measure up to Carlisle! Carlisle makes a void in my soul, and none of these reckless boys can fill it._

_I've tried to persuade father to allow me to pursue a teaching position in the West, for I have always been fond of children and education but he doesn't think it respectable for a _lady_ to live alone in the woods._

_Papa is pestering me to accept the son of a family friend who wants to marry me! His name is Charles Evenson, and he is several years my senior. I have no interest in him._

_I will marry Charles to please my Papa. _

_As the months pass by me, I fear I have made a grave mistake. I am so afraid of Charles, and I hate him. He hits me and kicks me and I cry all night because I am too afraid to sleep. He bites me and forces me to sleep with him. My body is covered in bruises and I am too ashamed to go in Public. They can't help me._

_My parents reject my plea for asylum and consul me to be a "good wife" and keep quiet. I don't no how much more I can take..._

I have walked this Earth for nearly 400 centuries. I have lived through history, which is still being made. The year is 1913. I am currently lurking near a place called Columbus, Ohio, in the United States. I have wandered into this area and something was drawing me here. It seems like any other town. But something, or someone here is waiting for me.

My name-my title is Damon. I was once called Damon Francesco Salvatore. Though I have long abandoned formalities.

I was born in Italy nearly four centuries ago. It was there that my life changed. Forever. But that is a tale for another time.

I will tell you this, though.

_I am a vampire._

I was turned into what I am today by a woman by the name of Katharine von Swarzchild. I just knew her as Katherine in Italy all that time ago. Katerina was a vampire, a selfish bitch who fell in love with both me and my brother Stefan..deciding it would be best if she transformed us both and pitted us against each other, then kill herself, ever damning Stefan and I to loathe on and other.

On that note, I have not seen Stefan since that horrid day.

As an "original"* vampire, my powers consist of telepathy capabilities and compulsion, with which I can make people do what I want them to do. As legend says, I drink the blood of living humans but I don't have to kill them to do it! I can also transform into animals and have recently discovered my ability to control the weather.

This town is quiet, but I like it. I just don't know what I'm looking for.

I found it- her, a beautiful young lady by the name of Esme. It wasn't hard to learn her name. I've only seen her once or twice but I know she's what I came here for. I could lover this little girl.

I've been looking for a woman for some time now. I did find her after all. But I can see me with Esme. I'm worried, because I've seen bruises and cuts on her angelic skin, I want learn the source that inflicted them. I ask around about Esme.

I've concluded:

She's lived on a farm, the ol' Platt farm, all her life and she married a man names Charles Evenson last year. _Damn_.

Esme Anne Platt Evenson...

You will be mine.

*notice this is not capitalized. By original, he is referring to the fact that he is over 500- half a millennia.

I'm looking for a beta for these two chapters. Or a good review will do. Someone give this story a chance.


End file.
